In cryptography, encryption is used to encrypt data such as messages, files, and objects such that only authorized parties can read the encrypted data. The data may be encrypted via various methods and techniques to create the encrypt data. Once the data is encrypted, the encrypt data can be read if decrypted via a key associated with the encrypted data.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.